The Tournament
by Luna529
Summary: The boats about to leave. And suddenly Yusuke appears with two strangers. Who are they and are they friend or foe? And what awaits our young hero's at the tournament? You'll just have to read to find out. Disclaim all Yu Yu haukso character's. A little Hiei x OC. Rated M for language.
1. The Beginning

The Tournament!

The moon was now high in the sky. There were hundreds of demon's waiting for the chance to show off their skills and power. After all this was the night before the dark tournament. A tournament held only every few years. It is a place where human's paid to watch demon's kill each other. And only the strongest survived.

The rule's of the tournament where simple. Team's had to consist of five or more people. The battles are determined by the captain's. Each battle is fought by one on one or depending on what ever amount of people by there captain's. And who's every team comes out victories win's the battle.

"What's taking that no good Urameshi so long? He should have been here by now." Said a very annoyed and frustrated, Kuwabara. "He'll be here soon, so quit your blabbering you annoying pest of a human. " Said an equal annoyed Hiei.

Kuwabara looked at Hiei with eye's that could kill. He was about to say something when Kurama stepped in. "Now both of you stop bickering. Yelling at each other not, gonna solve anything." They both stopped and turned their attrition to the red head.

Kurama stood there looking as calm and laid back as always. "The boat that will take us to the tournament was said to leave at midnight." Kurama thought to himself.

Kurama pulled his sleeve back and checked his watch. It was a quarter till midnight. And still no sigh of Yusuke or their fifth fighter. Kurama was starting to get a little worried now. And the demon's where starting to get a little out of hand.

They hadn't even left yet for the tournament and already there were dead bodies and blood everywhere. Then out of nowhere a voice called to them. "Hey guys, you won't gonna leave without me now where you?" They all turned their attention to where the voice was last heard. When out of the shadow's stepped Yusuke and two other people.

Yusuke ran up to his friends, laughing like a complete idiot. The other two stood far in the back, quiet and with no emotion. Hiei just watched as the two said nothing. After a few minutes of staring, he turned his attention back to the group. "Urameshi, where have you been?" yelled a very angry Kuwabara.

"And who are you my mother?" Yusuke responded not caring at all. "Why you no good punk!" Kuwabara yelled and tried to punch Yusuke. But Yusuke dodged and Kuwabara landed face first in the ground.

He grunted and quickly got up, trying just as hard to hit him again. Yusuke merely laughed as he continued to dodge his punches. The demons watched in amusement, as Kuwabara continued to fall to the ground again and again. Kurama placed his hand to his temple and sighed heavily. "They never change do they?"

He asked himself. "Hun", was all Hiei replied. Finally after Kuwabara had hit the ground, for the seventh time, he surrendered. "Man, Urameshi you really improved on your skills." Kuwabara complemented as he tried to catch his breath.

"You improved a lot yourself Kuwabara." Yusuke complemented back. Now that there little fight was over. Kurama walked over to Yusuke and greeted him warmly. "Hello Yusuke it's been awhile since I last saw you."

"It's good to see you again t o Kurama." Yusuke replied just as kindly.

TO BE CONTINUED !


	2. Welcome to the Tournament!

Welcome to the Tournament!

The grouped rejoiced in their little group reunion. Until the captain of the boat. Called all the participants, of the tournament to board the boat. Before Yusuke and his group could board. Hiei pulled Yusuke to the side.

"Hey Hiei what gives?" Yusuke asked as he was pulled to the side. " Are those two with us or not?" Hiei blankly said as he pointed to the two stranger's walking in the back. Yusuke looked over to where he was pointing.

Yusuke took a minute to examine the two strangers. He really couldn't sense any evil within them. They just seemed like every day run of the mill people, as far as he could tell. He couldn't even tell if they where boy's or girl's. One of the strangers face was covered with some kind of mask and smaller then Hiei in height, and wore a small kimono of some sort.

Now the other one a really strange one. It was at least a few inches smaller the Hiei. But its face and body where covered from head to toe in a long black cape. It carried a katana on its back and never spoke a word. Whoever these people where they didn't seem to want any trouble.

Hiei watched as Yusuke thought to himself. After a moment Yusuke snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah Hiei there cool. They don't seem to want any trouble." Was all the young man replied.

"Hun" was all Hiei said. He couldn't explain but he got an uneven feeling. When the stranger with the cape pasted him. Almost like the stench of dead was all over. But he just shrugged it off and went and stood by Kurama.

After all the participants finally got on board. The boat left for the tournament. Yusuke and his group found a spot far away from any of the other teams. The group said nothing for several minutes. Yusuke had taken it upon himself to fall asleep not even 10 minutes in the boat ride.

But then out of nowhere the captain appeared before all the teams and made and announcement. "Seeing as we are still a goof distance from the tournament. There will be entertainment pervade by you of course." All the teams looked at him as if he had lost his mind. But before any questions could leave their mouths.

"Now listen here and shut your mouths. The preliminary round will begin in one minute. Team's, choose your best fighters and send them up." And with that being said teams had already started sending their fighter's. Kuwabara tried to wake Yusuke up but he was in a deep sleep.

"Come on Urameshi, wake up." Kuwabara yelled in his ear. And still he slept peacefully. "Kuwabara give it up. He needs his rest."

Kurama said as he tried to calm the team down. "What are we gonna do? We need someone to fight for us. Not that I wouldn't do it myself, I just don't feel like it." Kuwabara said in a somewhat state of panic.

Before Kurama could say anything. He felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around and there standing was the stranger with the long cape. "Yes, what can I do for you?" Was all he asked.

The stranger pointed to the spot where the teams would be fighting. And he somehow pieced together what he was trying to say. "Do you want to represent our team and fight the preliminary round?" Was all Kurama managed to ask. Hiei quickly turned his attention to where the stranger and Kurama where talking.

The stranger nodded his head. Kurama was bewildered for a moment. Before finally speaking again . "If that what you wish, then go right ahead." Before the stranger left he took Kurama's hand and put something in it.

Then quickly turned and walked to where the other teams were waiting. Kurama was a little puzzled at first. He watch as the stranger disappeared within the hug crowed of demons. Hiei came up behind him and stood looking at where Kurama was staring.

"What do you have in your hand Kurama?" Was all the short and annoyed Hiei asked. " I'm not sure Hiei? But whatever it is he trusted me to guard it." Kurama replied as he continued to stare.

"Well why don't you open your hand and find out for yourself?" Hiei replied still annoyed. That being said Kurama slowly opened his hand. He was puzzled at what he saw. Hiei saw the puzzled look on his face.

"Well what is it Kurama?" Hiei asked the annoyance still in his voice. "I'm not really sure Hiei? It's a strange thing in deed." Was all Kurama said as he examined the strange object.

Just then Kuwabara came up and asked what they were doing? "Hey guys what are you doing?" Hiei turned to him and said. "Kurama received a strange object and where trying to figure out what it is. Now if you don't mind we don't need idiots here so leave. "

Kuwabara was taken aback by his comment. "Why you little…." But was interrupted mid-sentence by Kurama. "Could you two please not fight while I'm trying to think." The two instantly stopped and just glared at one another.

"So any luck finding out what that thing is?" Hiei asked still glaring at Kuwabara. "No, and it seems to have some kind of metal around it." Was all Kurama said. "Why don't I take a look at it. Maybe I know what it is?"

Both Kurama and Hiei were shocked at what Kuwabara said. "Yeah right and watch he ends up braking it." Hiei said as he turned his gaze to the fight. "Now Hiei, give Kuwabara a chance maybe he does know what this thing is." Kurama said as he handed Kuwabara the object.

"Hun" was all Hiei said before leave to look for a better view of the fight. Kurama sighed as he placed his hand to his temple. And glanced over at were Yusuke was sleeping. "I just don't know how he can sleep so soundly while where on a ship filled with demons?" Kurama asked himself.

Just then Kuwabara screamed with excitement. "I know what this thing is." "You know what it is?" Kurama asked with disbelief. "Yeah I've always wanted one of these."

Kuwabara said with a huge grin on his face. "Well what is it if I may ask?" Kuwabara took a deep breath as to try and calm down his excitement. "It's an IPod." Kurama looked at him with a confused look.

"An IPod." Was all Kurama said. "Yeah it's a small device that you hook up to a computer. And download music, movies ,photos and other stuff." Kuwabara said with a smile planted on his face.

(The Preliminary Fight)

Hiei had finally managed to find a good spot to watch the fight. "Hun, this should be very entertaining indeed." Was all he said as the fights were about to begin. Just then the captain made an announcement. "There are already 15 teams at the tournament. The 16 will be decided right here."

The teams began to talk to one another.

"Welcome to the Tournament"


	3. Author's Note!

Author's Note's

Hey I know it's been a while since I last updated my story. And for that I do say I'm sorry I've been busy with school and a lot of other stuff.

And I would also like to thank all the people who are following this story. You guys ROCK!

So without further or do the next chapter will be the real thing.

So PLEASE be kind and leave a review.


	4. The Surprise!

The Surprise!

As the captain finished his announcement. The boat was filled with the sounds of complaints. "Now listen here and shut your traps. You mangy dogs. " Yelled a very annoyed pirated captain. No sooner had he said that the boat once again became silent.

The captain cleared his throat, and continued. "Now like I said 15 teams, have been chosen. And here on me trusty boat, the 16th team will be as well…" (Too lazy to finish his speech.)

(Hiei's P.O.V)

"This annoying human better start, this dame fights soon. Before I lose my temper." A very annoyed fire demon thought. He couldn't explain, but he felt as though this whole preliminary fight seemed useless and completely pointless. But none the less very entertaining.

(Normal P.O.V)

"I wonder where Hiei could have gone to." asked Kurama. He turned his attention to Kuwabara. He seemed very happy at the fact that he was holding in his hand an IPod. 'What is it with teenagers and the industry of technology?'Kurama thought to himself as he watched the younger man laugh with happiness. 'Maybe, I'm just getting old?' said to himself.

He couldn't help but think that. After all he did have a very old demon trapped inside of his body. But that was a story and a memory he was not ready to share. But he could care less if people knew what he was. This was not the time to explain himself.

This was the tournament and he had to keep focus. His team mates needed him and he's not gonna let them down. Kurama was suddenly brought out of him thoughts, when he felt a strong amount of demon power flare. He quickly turned his attention to the preliminary fight. He could hear the screams of demons and the sound of bones being crushed.

Being a curious person that he was. He decided to see who it was that was causing the commotion. "Kuwabara please after Yusuke." he said as he turned to the young boy. "Yeah sure, whatever you say Kurama. Man this thing is cool." was all he replied as he put his headphones into the IPod. And with that Kurama turned and walked to where the fight was being held.

He pushed his way through several demons before finally he was able to get a good view. He gasped at the site before him. 'Why the look of surprise?' a voice said within Kurama's head. 'Hiei, I'm not surprised just shocked.' was all he replied back with his thoughts. But still he had to admit, he really didn't see this one coming.

'You know who ever this person is. He really has strong power and great skills.' Hiei said to Kurama. Kurama tried his best suppress a chuckle. 'If I didn't know any better Hiei, I'd say you where complementing that fighter.' Kurama replied with his thoughts. Kurama looked around trying to find where the stubborn fire demon was. He suddenly caught a flash of black jumping from one side of the ship to another.

He continued to see flashes of black until it suddenly landed right behind him. He turned around and sure enough there looking bored and a little annoyed was Hiei. "How dare you even say such filth? I wasn't complementing, I was stating the obvious." Hiei said with a flare in his voice.


	5. The Surprise pt 2

Kurama was not even surprised by the demons reaction. So instead of snapping back, he just smiled and turned his attention back to the fight. While Hiei continued to look at his friend with utter disgust. But ultimately Hiei just decided to watch the fight instead. As he watched closely, he could tell that the fighter was greatly skilled with his sword as well as reflects.

Both Hiei and Kurama gasped at the site before them. Two 'S' level demons where about to jump there teammate, when he suddenly did a backward flip and landed right behind them. In that quick moment he quickly used his sword, to kill both demons in one shot. The demons blood spread everywhere and everything. A pretty good amount landed on their teammate, but he just stood there unfazed by the whole matter.

The site before them was even to gruesome for some of the stronger demons. Even Hiei who showed no emotion had a hard time looking at the scene. The boy looked around and noticed that he was the only one standing. He raised his sword and quickly sliced through the air, causing the blood once on the blade to spatter to the ships floor. He placed his sword back in its sheath and turned to walk away.

The demons that had gathered around to watch the fight. Quickly stepped out of the fighter's way, fearing that at any moment he would unsheathe his sword and kill them. But instead he just continued to walk, until he came to where Yusuke was asleep, Kuwabara was rocking his head to the beat of whatever song he was listening to, and the small fighter was standing completely still. The blood covered fighter took a seat next to where the small fighter was standing. Not a sound could be heard as the remaining demons just watched as the fighter took his seat.

Weather it was respect or just sheer fear. The demons took no chance of wanting anything to do you with the blood covered fighter. After watching two very high level 'S' class demons get slain in a matter of mere minutes. They had learned that whoever this fighter was, he wasn't afraid of fighting and sure had no problem in kill as many demons as possible.

(Normal P.O.V)

The captain of the boat watch from a safe distance the whole preliminary. Even though he had seen a great deal of demons fight in the past. He had never seen one take on 2 'S' class demons in one shot and come out victorious. 'Old Sakiyo (sorry if I misspelled his name!) was right these weakling where no match for that group.' The worried pirate captain said manly to himself.

(Normal P.O.V)

The rest of the boat ride went smoothly and there was no more complaints for any of the remaining demon teams. Yusuke was still knocked out when the boat finally arrived at the island. Kuwabara was brought out of his happy place when Kurama informed him that the iPod actually belonged to the hooded fighter. But instead of putting up the usual fight he just handed it back over to its owner and gathered his belongings. The hooded fighter stood close to the smaller fighter.

The group except Hiei and the two fighters gasped at how big the hotel really was. They were staying a very fancy hotel with a huge crystal chandelier and huge marble floors and walls. There where groups of people dressed in fancy clothes drinking wine, whisky and some type of champagne. The smell of alcohol was starting to get to Hiei. Unlike most demons Hiei had had a very heightened senesce of smell.

With that many smells in one place, anybody would easily become sick. But Hiei being the type of person that he was, would never in a million year admit he wasn't feeling well. So he stayed close to Kurama and remained silent, until they all reached the hotel room. Kuwabara was so kind enough to carry Yusuke on his back while Kurama carried Yusuke's bags. Once all in the room Kuwabara placed Yusuke on a lounge couch of some sort (The ones that are really long and connect to like two other seats.) and took a seat in one of the four chairs that was placed at a small computer desk.

Since there was total of six people and only three room. The group decided to split the rooms equally, two in each. Kuwabara volunteered to share a room with Yusuke, while Kurama suggested him and Hiei share one and the other two would get whatever was left. The last two fighters didn't seem to mind. They just stayed where they were and just listened carefully.

It wasn't until there was knock at the door that the team finally noticed that no one had said a word since they arrived. The hooded teammate was the one to go and answer the door. There standing was a waiter of the hotel with a chart filled with a six tea cups and a teapot. "Complements of the hotel. "was he said. There was no response from their teammate .

He just moved to the side and let the young man in. The waiter them poured the tea and left without as much as a word. Kurama reached for his cup, but was suddenly stopped by Kuwabara "Don't Kurama, we don't know if there trying to poison us or not." Kurama merely chuckled at his friends words. "I highly doubt they would try something like that."

Kuwabara looked at the red head surprised.


	6. Time To Fight!

Kuwabara couldn't believe how calm his friend was being. "Why do you say that Kurama?" he asked being utterly confused. Hiei, who had been looking out the window for some time, was staring to get annoyed by the orange haired buffoon. 'Why can't they just be quiet like those two over there?' was all he said, manly to himself. That's when it hit him.

He hadn't even thought to ask if the two fighters where even boys or girls. Not even thinking Hiei walked over to where the hooded figure was. He reached for the hood, but was stopped when the fighter disappeared and reappeared behind him. He felt something pressed to his neck. He then noticed that the fighter's sword was being pressed to his neck.

The conversation that had been held by Kurama and Kuwabara had stopped all together. When they realized that Hiei was the one being threatened with a sword to his neck, instead of it being the opposite. Hiei didn't seem effected at all. There was no emotion on his face at all. Just a really annoyed and somewhat bored tone.

(Kurama's P.O.V)

I stared in somewhat shock at the site before. There before him were two of his teammates. One was being held at the neck by a sword. But that wasn't what shocked him the most. It was the person who was holding the sword.

It was the hooded fighter. Being held at the neck was Hiei. How could this be, had hell finally frozen over and he just didn't know about it yet? Hiei was the most advanced out of the how group when it came to speed. And yet he was the one being threatened.

'No, this cannot be right!' Kurama firmly thought to himself. 'There has to be a reason as to why this happened. But what could it be? What?' Kurama kept trying to piece together the puzzle, but the outcome was still out of his reach. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts, when someone yelled. "Hey, shrimp what'd you do to the guy?"

(Normal P.O.V)

Kurama quickly turned his attention to where the question had been stated. Kuwabara was looking at the two fighters' with his arms crossed and a very parental look was on his face. "Hun, I didn't start it, buffoon. "was all Hiei said. In that moment the sound of someone drinking could be heard. Everyone turned their heads to where the sound was coming from (except Yusuke who was still asleep).

The grip that was once on Hiei was quickly released. Everyone turned their attention to a young boy who was on nearby table, quietly drinking out of one of team member's cup. Oddly enough the boy looked no more them a mere 10 or 12 years of age. He wore a bright yellow shirt with a red pull over with the shelves cut off. He also wore a bright yellow and red stripped hat with some kind of blue ball on top.

Although his physical appearance may look human, about almost everyone in the room could tell he was demon. As everyone was taking a good look at the unexpected guest, a loud crash could be heard. Everyone then turned their attention to where the remaining cups where. There they saw that one of the cups had busted into a thousand pieces. They turned their attention back to the young boy, but even Kurama had doubt's.

No matter how strong a demon may be. They always leave some sort of evidence that they had caused trouble. But after carefully looking at the cup and the shattered pieces. There wasn't any trace that the kid had caused it. 'Maybe there was some else in the room. And is just playing tricks on. Maybe this is their way of us it's almost time to fight. 'thought a somewhat puzzled Kurama.


End file.
